Tote sterben immer
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Es geht um eine Mädchen, dass innerlich schon lange tot ist, obwohl es immer noch lebt. Ally ist ein Mädchen, dass sich nichts sehnlich wünscht als in die Harry Potter Romane zu schlüpfen. Eines Tages bekommt es die Möglichkeit, dass sich alles ändert..
1. ANFANG

Anmerkung: Meine Kurzgeschichte besteht aus zwei Teilen, einen Anfang und einen Ende... Was dazwischen kommt, bleibt eurer Phantasie überlassen!! Möglicherweise werde ich irgendwann schreiben was dazwischen passiert, aber eigentlich ist es für die Story nicht wichtig... Es ist nur wichtig das in diesem Mittelteil, alle Wünsche von Ally in Erfüllung gehen!!!

_**TOTE sterben immer – ANFANG**_

Mir war langweilig, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit. Eigentlich sollte ich für die Schule lernen, aber dafür fehlt mir der nötige Antrieb. Alles um mich herum scheint bedeutungslos und nichtig. Zum wiederholten Male lass ich gerade mein Lieblingsbuch. Harry Potter! Joanne K. Rolling ist eine meine Lieblingsautorinnen! Ich habe jedes ihrer Bücher nun schon mindestens drei mal gelesen. Wenn ich nur ein Teil davon sein könnte. Traurig klappte ich das Buch zu und lies es auf mein Bett sinken. Gerade war mir wieder klar geworden wie langweilig meine Leben ist und wie sehr ich mir wünschte jetzt in meinen Buch zu sein und mit den magischen Wesen, Zauberern und Hexen darin zu kämpfen, zu reden und einfach nur zu leben.

Ich will nicht mehr!! Eine Erkenntnis, welche ich schon vor Monaten getroffen hatte, aber zu feige bin allem eine Ende zu setzen. Sehnsüchtig dachte ich an die Tabletten, welche in meinen Medizinschrank lagen und nur darauf warteten, dass ich alle auf einmal verspeiste. Nur hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie es auf mich wirken würde, was wirklich passieren würde und vor allem ob ich überhaupt genug Tabletten im Haus habe. Es würde mir nicht sonderlich viel bringen, wenn mir einige Tage von zu viel Tabletten schlecht ist und ich dennoch noch auf dieser tristen Welt leben muss.

Lange hab ich über die Gründe meiner Todessehnsucht nachgedacht und mir ist klar geworden, dass es schlicht und einfach an mir liegt. Ich bin ein durchschnittliches total schüchternes Mädchen und habe absolut nichts interessantes an mir. Nichts was ich anfange klappt so wie ich es mir vorstelle, ich habe keine Schimmer was ich mit meinen Leben anfangen soll und ich weiß auch nicht warum ich überhaupt auf dieser Welt bin. Traurig blickte ich auf mein Buch hinunter und versuchte nicht an meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch zu denken. Aber alle Dinge an die ich glaube brechen über mich herein und ich verzweifle an meinen tristen Gedanken. Langsam liefen mir ein paar Tränen die Wange hinunter. Ich will nicht mehr!! Immer wieder denke ich diesen Satz und flehe Gott an meinen Leben doch endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Es gibt so viele Leute auf der Welt, welche sterben und das obwohl sie eigentlich noch leben wollen und andere, wie ich, müssen auf dieser Welt verzweifeln, weil sich die Leute im Himmel nicht auskennen.

Plötzlich bekam ich einen Wut auf Gott und die Welt. Ich packte mein Buch und warf es durch den Raum. Es klatschte auf der anderen Seite gegen die Wand und viel dann auf das zweite Bett in diesem Zimmer hinunter. Das Bett meiner ehemaligen Mitbewohnerin. Aber sie ist vor wenigen Wochen mit ihren Freund zusammen gezogen. Seitdem wohne ich alleine in der zwei Zimmerwohnung im Erdgeschoss und komme mir mit jeden Tag einsamer vor. Ich hätte auch gerne einen Freund, nur leider bin ich zu schüchtern und hab zu viel Angst vor Beziehungen. Auch ein der der Gründe warum ich nicht mehr will.

„Warum?" rufe ich laut in den stillen Raum und presse dann meine Hände vor mein Gesicht. Leise schluchze ich in meine Hände und wünsche mir verzweifelt doch nur etwas Magie anwenden zu können, oder wenigstens sobald wie möglich zu sterben. Einige Minuten sitze ich so auf meinen Bett und vergehe in Selbstmitleid. Dann stehe ich auf und verlasse, den Raum um eine Taschentuch zu suchen. Bevor ich den Raum verlasse, bleibe ich kurz beim Spiegel stehen, der gleich neben der Tür hängt. Lange betrachte ich mein Spiegelbild. Mein ovales Gesicht wir von langen kastanienbraunen Haar umspielt. Traurige moccabraune Augen blicke mir entgegen. Ich versuche zu lächeln, aber es wird nur ein schiefe Grimasse daraus. Obwohl ich ein paar Kilo zu viel auf den Rippen habe, ist mein Aussehen, dass einzige, worüber ich nicht unglücklich bin. Seufzend verlasse ich den Raum. Warum sind die Gaben für Schönheit und Charakter immer so ungerecht verteilt. Nicht das ich einen schlechten Charakter habe!! Aber ich bin weder eine Schönheit noch eine kommunikative interessante Persönlichkeit.

Im Wohnzimmer ist es in der Zwischenzeit dunkel geworden. Ein blinkendes rotes Licht vom Schreibtisch verhöhnte mich. Es erinnert mich daran, dass ich noch für die Schule lernen sollte. Seit nun fast zwei Semester studiere ich an der Fachhochschule Informatik, aber ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, ich bin miserabel. Für mich ist die ganze Programmierung mit den diversen Programmiersprachen ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und dieses Buch ist noch dazu in chinesisch verfasst. Also praktisch unmöglich für mich, dass zu erlernen. Ein weiterer Grund warum ich nicht mehr will. Ich habe Angst alle zu enttäuschen, die mir etwas bedeuten. Manchmal denke ich mir, dass das dann eigentlich ein Widerspruch ist. Enttäusche ich nicht alle, wenn ich einfach vor meinen Leben flüchte? Aber ich kann nicht mehr!! Ich habe den Punkt erreicht an den ich keine schlechten Erfahrungen mehr vertragen kann. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich will!!

Nur leider gibt es nur etwas von dem ich mir sicher bin, dass ich es will und das hat ganz viel mit Magie und Zauberei zu tun. Leider werde ich wohl nie in mein Lieblingsbuch schlüpfen können. Und obwohl die Hauptperson aus meinen Buch aus einer großen Stadt kommt und nicht aus einen kleinen Kaff, wo absolut nichts los ist, hab ich das Gefühl mit dieser Person einiges gemeinsam zu haben. Wir beide hatten anfangs zu erst ein furchtbar trauriges Leben, nur das es bei ihr besser wird, aber ich für alle Zeit darin festsitze.

Mit fahrigen Finger wische ich mir die Tränen aus den Augen. Am Wohnzimmertisch finde ich ein Taschentuch. Ich trockne mir die Augen und putze mir die Nase, aber mir geht es immer noch nicht besser.

Enttäuscht lasse ich mich auf mein Sofa sinken. Wie fade diese Welt doch ist!! Warum kann mein Leben nicht einmal so sein, wie in einen Buch oder einem Film. Denn auch, wenn die Thematik immer anders ist, hat doch jeder Film und jedes Buch ein ähnliches Ende. Dabei ist es vollkommen egal ob es eine Happy End gibt oder nicht, am Ende eines Buches geht es der Hauptperson immer gut. Die Hauptperson hat herausgefunden was sie will und ist glücklich und zufrieden. Na ja entweder das oder die Hauptperson ist tot. Ich möchte auch mal in eine Situation stolpern, die alle meine Probleme löst. Meine Gedanken schweifen wieder mal in den Bereich meines Gehirns, wo ich mir immer vorstelle, wie mein Leben wäre, wenn ich nur etwas anders wäre. Aber wie heißt es nur so schön. Wenn das Wörtchen wenn nicht wär...

Ich schließe meine Augen und kann fast vor mir sehen, wie ich den Mann meiner Träume kennen lerne oder wie ich Magie anwende. Plötzlich höre ein paar Schritte gefolgt von einen Fluchen und dem Scheppern von zerspringenden Porzellan. Sofort sitze ich kerzengerade auf meinen Sofa. Inzwischen ist es schon sehr dunkel in der Wohnung, aber in der Küche kann ich eine Gestalt erkennen.

„Hallo!" sage ich leise, zu leise als das jemand mich hören konnte. Ich stehe auf und gehe langsam auf die Person zu. Von meinem Sofa aus habe ich einen guten Blick in die Küche, die auch mein Flur zur Eingangstür dar stellt. Die Gestalt in meiner Küche dreht sich zu mir und kommt mir entgegen. Mit ihrer Hand tastet sie nach den Lichtschalter. Ich kann erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelt. „Was machen Sie hier?" stammle ich langsam und fange nun doch an zurück zuweisen. Panische Angst zuckte durch meine Körper. Was macht der hier? Was will er von mir? Wie ist er hier rein gekommen.

Aber dieser Mann steht einfach nur da, schaltet das Licht ein. Ein heller Lichtschein erfüllt den Raum um enthüllt einen attraktiven jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Er lächelt mich an und sagt „Mensch Ally! Warum sitzt du hier im Dunkeln?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. ENDE

_**TOTE sterben immer – ENDE **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Wo bin ich? Es ist kühl und ich liege ziemlich unbequem. Wo ist Ian? Gerade bin noch neben Ian eingeschlafen und jetzt bin ich irgendwo und friere. Langsam öffne ich die Augen und sehe mich um. Ich liege auf den Sofa in meiner alten Wohnung. Es ist dunkel! Was mache ich hier? Ich bin doch schon vor Wochen ausgezogen. Irritiert greife ich nach meinen Handy, welchen am Tisch vor mir liegt und schaue nach den heutigen Datum. Entsetzt starre ich auf den kleinen Bildschirm. Das kann nicht sein? Es war doch alles so real!!! Mir gleitet mein Telefon aus meinen Finger und schlägt auf die Tischplatte auf. Es zerfällt in die Einzelteile, bleibt aber ganz. _

_Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass das alles einfach nicht wahr sein soll. Es kann nicht sein!! Schnelle stehe ich auf, schalte meinen PC ein und suche nach den heutigen Datum, aber auch hier das gleiche Ergebnis. Es war alles nur ein Traum!! Ian... Hermine... Ginny... Harry... Ron.... Luna... Neville... Sie alle sind nicht echt!! Warum hat es sich dann so verdammt real an gefühlt?_

„_Nein!!" Immer wieder sage ich dieses Wort. Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinunter! Ich heule auf und alles in mir sehnt sich nach den Traum zurück!! Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn mein Wunsch wirklich in Erfüllung gegangen wäre!! Ich hasse diese Welt. Dieses Leben. Und vor allem hasse ich mich, weil ich es einfach nicht schaffe anders zu sein!! Es war alles ein Traum!! Ich bin immer noch die selbe wie früher!! Alles einfach nur Einbildung!! Ich kann so nicht leben!! Nicht mehr! Nicht jetzt nach dem ich mich in Ian verliebt habe und erkennen muss, dass alles nur ein Traum ist, obwohl sich mein Herz immer noch nach ihn sehnt! Es war mehr als ein Traum! Es war mein Leben!!_

_Es dauert einige Zeit bis ich mich wieder beruhigt habe. Ich hätte es wissen sollen!! Schließlich handelt es sich um einen Harry Potter Roman!! Ich atme langsam tief durch und blicke mich um. Na schön... es war nur ein Traum, aber das ist nicht so schlimm... ich hatte schon ein paar mal Träume die sich real eingefühlt haben... aber nicht so real...Und für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt war ich ein Teil davon..._

_Schnell schüttle ich den Gedanken ab und versuche mich auf das Positive zu konzentrieren. Im Traum war ich so wie ich es immer wollte, dass muss doch Auswirkungen auf mein Leben haben. Motiviert öffne ich auf meinen PC die neueste Programmierübung und lese sie durch. Bei meinen neuen Fähigkeiten, die ich im Traum entwickelt habe, kann so ein bisschen programmieren ja nicht so schwer sein. Aber schon beim lesen kommen mir die ersten Zweifel und als ich dann loslegen wollte, war mein Kopf wie leer gefegt. Nichts absolut kein brauchbarer Gedanken. Langsam versuche ich ein paar kleiner Ideen, aber nichts klappt wie ich es mir vorstelle, alles geht schief, nach wie vor fehlt mir das Verständnis. Ich denke wiedermal zu einfach!!!_

_Nach etwa einer Stunde klappe ich den PC frustriert zu!! Programmieren ist wohl doch nichts für mich, aber das mit dem Reden wird sicher geklappt haben!! Ich versuche zuversichtlich zu sein, aber irgendwie kommen mir Zweifel. Ich verschränke meine Arme auf dem Laptop und läge meine Kopf auf die Arme. Verwirrt starre ich die schwarze Oberfläche an. Was läuft hier schief? Ich will zu Ian zurück... ihn in den Armen halten... Fast schmerzhaft fühle ich die Sehnsucht in meinen Herzen und ich wünsche mir verzweifelt bei ihm zu sein... Wieder habe ich tränen in den Augen!!_

_Eine kleine Weile sitze ich am Schreibtisch! Dann wische ich mir meine Tränen ab und gehe in mein Zimmer hinüber. Ich hab die ganze Zeit im Dunkeln herum gesessen. Kein Wunder das meine Augen so schlecht sind. Ich richte mich fürs schlafen her und lege mich dann in mein Bett. Das Buch das ich zuvor gelesen habe liegt immer noch auf den Bett meiner ehemaligen Mitbewohnerin. Traurig drehe ich mich auf die Seite, kuschle mich in die Bettecke und weine mich in den Schlaf... Morgen sieht alles besser aus... morgen werde ich die Früchte meines Traumes ernten!!_

_Wie falsch ich damit lag, wurde mir klar, als ich am nächsten Tag in die Schule kam und ich kein Wort der Begrüßung an meine Klassenkameraden heraus brachte und ich mich schon wieder mal fragte, was ich eigentlich sagen soll... Mal sehen es wird sich besser werden..._

_Wie ich mich geirrt hatte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Drei Wochen später

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wieder so ein Tag wie jeder andere!! Ich habe gedacht, dass ich mich verändert habe. Das mein Traum mir etwas gebracht hat!! Aber nein... ich bin immer noch die gleiche wie früher!! Es war also doch alles nur ein Traum. Es hatte nicht den geringsten Effekt auf die Realität. Entnervt schlage ich die Tür hinter mir zu. Mit zielstrebiger Sicherheit gehe ich durch meine dunkle Küche und komme ins Wohnzimmer. Ich komme gerade aus der Schule und habe dort einen Test geschrieben, den ich natürlich prompt verhaut habe. War auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Ich kann eben nichts und schon gar nicht programmieren.

Ich schleudere meine Tasche in eine Ecke und lege mich quer über mein Sofa. Wieder denke ich an meinen Traum. Wieder werde ich traurig. Wieder kommen mir die Tränen. Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinunter! Ich heule auf und alles in mir sehnt sich nach den Traum zurück!! Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn mein Wunsch wirklich in Erfüllung gegangen wäre!! Ich hasse diese Welt. Dieses Leben. Und vor allem hasse ich mich, weil ich es einfach nicht schaffe anders zu sein!! Es war alles ein Traum!! Ich bin immer noch die selbe wie früher!! Alles einfach nur Einbildung!! Ich kann so nicht leben!! Nicht mehr! Ich habe es versucht! Es sind jetzt fast drei Wochen seit diesen Traum vergangen! Aber es hat sich nichts geändert! Ich bin immer noch das gleiche schüchterne Mädchen mit den gleichen langweiligen Leben!! Ich will nicht mehr! Und ich kann nicht mehr!! Nicht jetzt nach dem ich mich in Ian verliebt habe und erkennen musste, dass alles nur ein Traum war, obwohl sich mein Herz immer noch nach ihn sehnt! Es war mehr als ein Traum! Es war mein Leben!

Entschlossen gehe zu meine Medikamentenschrank. Dort liegt immer noch die ganze Packung Schmerztabletten. Vor diesem Traum war ich zu feige, aber jetzt hole ich mir zurück , was mir genommen wurde! Ohne Ian hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr!! Obwohl eigentlich hat mein Leben vor diesem Traum auch keinen Sinn mehr gehabt. In meinen Kühlschrank finde ich noch eine Flasche Vodka, die von der letzte Party übrig geblieben ist.

Zurück auf meinen Sofa nehme ich alle Tabletten auf einmal aus der Packung und stopfe mir alle gleichzeitig in den Mund! Mit dem Vodka spüle ich die Tabletten hinunter und hoffe darauf, dass es den richtigen Effekt hat! Es ist schwer die herbe Flüssigkeit zu schlucken, aber der Gedanke an Ian treibt mich an und obwohl mir schon nach den ersten paar Schlucken total übel ist, trinke ich weiter. Ich leere die Flasche bis auf den letzten Tropfen. Während ich darauf warte, dass die Wirkung einsetzt, nehme ich ein Blatt Papier aus meinen Drucker und schreibe eine Nachricht darauf.

Dann legte ich mich hin und wartete. Es fing damit an, dass mir plötzlich ganz schlecht wurde. Anfangs wollte ich mich übergeben, aber ich zwang mich dazu diesen Impuls zur unterdrücken. Nur wenige Minuten später fiel ich gnädigerweise in eine tiefe Ohnmacht. Mein letzter Gedanke bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor war: Ian ich komme!! Obwohl ich weiß, dass es ihn eigentlich nie gegeben hat, aber ich vertraue auf mein nächstes Leben!!

Zurück gelassen habe ich nur ein paar unwichtige materielle Güter und meine letzten Worte:

**Es tut mir Leid, aber es gibt in dieser Welt keinen Platz für mich!!!! Ich hab euch Lieb!!**

ENDE

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!! Diese Geschichte war eine Möglichkeit für mich meine Depressionen zu verarbeiten und nicht von ihnen beherrscht zu werden. Ich hoffe ihr denkt euch einen interessanten Mittelteil aus. Viel Spaß!!


End file.
